


Truthtelling

by OatBreeze



Series: Forever Friends [4]
Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge, Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OatBreeze/pseuds/OatBreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you don't want to talk to me, talk to Casey," she murmured in his ear. "He knows what's up."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truthtelling

"C'mon..." he muttered. "Pickuppickuppickup."

"Hello, you've reached the DHS Ally Involvement Office," said a smooth male voice. "How may I direct your call?" It was the classic voice of a secretary and, at the moment, it was the most grating thing Riley could hear.

"I'd like to speak with Major Taylor Myers, please," Riley just managed to crack out. He was wearing a hole into the cave floor pacing back and forth. 

The sound of a few keystrokes. "Your code, sir?"

"Dino Charge Green."

"Thank you. One moment please." The man on the other end typed for several seconds before coming back on. "I'm sorry Mr Griffin, but Major Myers is off-planet at the moment. May I take a message?"

"Can you just ask her to call me when she's available again." Riley hung up. " _Idiot._  Of course she's off planet at the moment."

"Riley?" Tyler's voice was soft. He stood next to Riley in the trashed DinoLair. Of course she would be off planet. Of course they would attack the base now. Of course it would be only Tyler and Riley left.  _Why did we have to pick up that damn pizza anyway?_

Riley sat on a convenient piece of rubble, head in his hands. "What are we going to do?" he whispers to Tyler.

"Do you have anyone else you can call?" Tyler asks.

"Just Aunt'Tay," Riley says. He suddenly straightens. "And Casey."

"Your cousin?"

"Yeah." Riley is rifling through the rubble now, he grabs one of the lair's tablets. "Aunt'Tay said he knows about rangers. I think he's done a couple jobs for her when she wouldn't look right talking to them." He's found a tablet and stuffed it in his bag. "C'mon," he tells Tyler, "We need to head to Ocean Bluff."

Tyler follows, but grabs the pizzas first. This seems like it is going to be a long night so they'll need the food.

 

* * *

 

 

The drive to Ocean Bluff is quiet. Tyler pushed ninety miles per hour the almost the whole way there. They pull into the parking lot behind a pizza place and Riley runs to the back door. He unlocks it and rushes through. An alarm starts to go off, but by the third ring, it's already being disarmed. He's unlocking another door in the kitchen and dashes up the stairs. It's all Tyler can do to follow him.

Casey is walking out of the master suite, bleary-eyed when Riley enters the loft. "Riley?" he asks, "I though you were spending the night with your friends."

"I was." Riley inhales deeply. "We had an incident and I couldn't talk to Aunt'Tay. She said I could talk to you about Ranger stuff, though." Riley cringes.

Casey nods. "I was the Jungle Fury red ranger. What happened?"

Tyler gives him a brief rundown and Casey pops his head back into the bedroom. "Wake up, RJ. Duty calls." All Riley hears from inside is a massive groan. Casey turns to Tyler. "Your Riley's red?" he asks. After a moment, Tyler nods. "After RJ gets coffee, brief him on what's going on."

"What about me?" Riley says. "I can't just sit here!"

Casey is hard-voiced. "You can and you will. Your pupils are huge, you're pale and sweaty and you've yet to stop hyperventilating. We're going into the corner and meditating until you come out of shock."

RJ walks out of the master suite in just a pair of purple sweat pants. He stalks blindly towards the loft's kitchenette as Riley sits down.

Casey is right. It is getting easier to deal with what's happened when he's concentrating on breathing. Breathe to four in. Hold Four. Four out.

RJ is pouring his third cup of coffee when he turns to Riley and Casey. "This is too big for just us," he says. "I want to call the rest of the team in. Are you okay with them knowing you all are rangers?"

Tyler nods.

Riley does as well. "If it gets him back, I don't care." His eyes widen and he claps both hands over his mouth. "You didn't hear that," he says quietly.

RJ raises his hands in surrender. "We didn't hear that," he agrees. He drains the coffee cup and flops onto an armchair, fishing out a keyboard from somewhere next to it.

 

* * *

 

 

Casey and RJ's team arrives an hour after dawn, each helping a Dino Charge teammate up to the loft.

"We were arriving, just as they broke out," says the woman in green and gold, Camille.

Riley rushes to his team and gives Shelby, then Koda, then Ms Morgan a hug.

"What?" Chase says hoarsely. "No hug for me?"

Riley hesitates, then gives him the biggest hug of all.


End file.
